haloween de soul
by meganekoveronica
Summary: soul trata de ir a su apartamento pero se da cuenta que su apartamento no es de el ni que el es el, es un mundo al reves.  one-shot XD


¡ESTE ES MI FIC DE HALLOWEEN!

AMO EL HALLOWEEN, LO ACEPRO, AQUÍ ES UN FIC TODO DE MIEDO CON LA CANCION DE ALEX SINTEK, ESPERO LES GUSTE!

¡ESTE ES UN ONE-SHOT ASI QUE SE LO GOZAN!

¡DIFRUTEN Y REVIEW!

_**Soy un caso singular**_

_**que debiera analizar**_

_**no se que me dieron**_

_**ni lo que me hicieron pero ya no soy normal.**_

Se encontraba soul llegando a su apartamento, a poderse encontrar con su amada maka después de un día de duro trabajo.

-makita-dijo soul entrando al apartamento.

Soul pudo ver que su maka no estaba, sino que era black star con un vestido rosado esperándolo con la cena lista.

_**El destino se lució**_

_**y una broma me gastó**_

_**esta no es mi casa ni esta mi señora**_

_**y este que ves no soy yo**_

_**este no soy yo…**_

En ese momento soul vio que iba vestido con un traje blanco con una estrella en el pecho, un pantalón negro y un tatuaje de estrella que decía "blacky"

-¿y…maka?-dijo soul tratando de comprender su situación.

-¿Quién es maka?-dijo black star acercándose a soul.

Soul no entendía que pasaba hasta que…

_**Loca, loca te vi**_

_**me encanta cuando estás loca**_

_**acércate a mi**_

_**y bésame aquí en la boca**_

_**no seas así**_

_**me encanta cuando provocas**_

_**loca te vi**_

_**Bésame aquí en la…**_

-ven soulsito- dijo black star besando a soul

Black star movía sus labios con agilidad, pero soul logro safarse.

Soul no entendía nada pero no quería estar más tiempo allí.

-¡soul!-dijo black star cuando soul se alejaba de el.

_**todo es una confusión**_

_**y buscando salvación**_

_**esa no es mi historia ni esta mi memoria**_

_**y no fui yo quien te mato**_

_**como acerté comprender**_

_**no me lo vas a creer**_

_**esa no es mi cama, esa no es mi dama**_

_**y ese que vez no soy yo**_

En ese momento soul salio por la puerta, dejando a black star confundido.

Soul logro ver algo parecido a su apartamento, pero cuando entro vio a…

_**Loca, loca te vi**_

_**me encanta cuando estás loca**_

_**acércate a mi**_

_**y bésame aquí en la boca**_

_**no seas así**_

_**me encanta cuando provocas**_

_**loca te vi**_

_**Bésame aquí en la …**_

-¡soul!-dijo death the kid abrazando a soul

Este era el peor día para soul, primero black star y ahora death the kid, definitivamente este no era su día.

-k-kid!-dijo soul tirando a kid a un lado.

-p-pero soul!-dijo kid abalanzándose contra soul.

Soul noto que kid llevaba un traje negro hasta las rodillas, claramente era un vestido confeccionado por Liz, pero no era su gusto.

-déjame asimétrico!- dijo soul como ultimo intento de que kid se alejara de el.

Kid se echo a llorar después del comentario de soul,.

-que llorón-dijo soul a kid que aun estaba chillando.

_**No hago otra cosa más que estar bailando, bailando**_

_**con tu carita me la vivo soñando, pensando**_

_**y si tu quieres viviré peleando, peleando**_

_**voy a sacarte el instinto animal**_

soul pensaba que esto no podía ser peor, pero si podría…

_**Soy un caso singular**_

_**que debería analizar**_

_**no se que me hicieron,**_

_**ni lo que me dieron**_

_**pero ya no soy normal**_

_**el destino se lucio**_

_**una broma me gasto**_

_**este no es mi caso ni esta mi señora**_

_**y ese que ves no soy yo**_

Kid le pego a soul en la cabeza, casi tan duro como sería un maka chop.

-tonto-dijo kid sosteniendo con fuerza su sartén

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo black star acercándose a kid.

-la mujer de soul-dijo kid poniendo una pose sexy.

-¡pero YO soy su mujer!-dijo black star abriendo el broche de su vestido, mostrando un tatuaje que decía "soul y blacky"

_**Loca, loca te vi**_

_**me encanta cuando estás loca**_

_**acércate a mi**_

_**y bésame aquí en la boca**_

_**no seas así**_

_**me encanta cuando provocas**_

_**loca te vi**_

_**Bésame aquí en la …**_

Kid le dirigió una mirada acecina a soul al igual que black star.

-¡explícate!-dijeron black star y kid al unisonido.

El peor día de su vida, ese se diría que podría ser su día de muerte, ¿irónico no?, el día de halloween, el día de su muerte.

_**No hago otra cosa más que estar bailando, bailando**_

_**con tu carita me la vivo soñando, pensando**_

_**y su tu quieres viviré peleando, peleando**_

_**voy a sacarte el instinto animal**_

black star y kid se volvieron unos monstruos horribles con dientes afilados de 3 metros y pieles escamosas y babosas, ojos rojos brillantes, haciendo que soul temblara.

-q-que…-dijo soul con voz temblorosa.

-te mataremos-dijeron ellos al unisonido

Soul fue golpeado por black star y kid hasta que su vista fue borrosa.

-maka…-fue lo único que soul pudo pensar.

-déjenme verla por ultima vez-dijo soul en su ultimo aire.

_**Loca, loca te vi**_

_**me encanta cuando estás loca**_

_**acércate a mi**_

_**y bésame aquí en la boca**_

_**no seas así**_

_**me encanta cuando provocas**_

_**loca te vi**_

soul empezó a despertarse en un sofá, en los brazos de…

-¡maka!- grito soul al ver a maka.

-s-si soul-dijo maka estupefacta.

Como había aparecido allí no importaba si estaba con su maka.

-te encontré después de haber sido atropellado por un carro-dijo maka abrazando a soul. -creí que no ibas a despertar…-dijo maka llorando.

_**(CORO)**_

_**Loca, loca te vi**_

_**tú me pones**_

_**loca, Acércate a mí**_

_**tú me pones**_

_**loca, loca te vi**_

_**tú me pones,**_

_**loca, loca te vi**_

_**y bésame aquí en la…**_

Todo estaba bien si maka estaba con el…

-soul!-dijeron black star y kid entrando al apartartamento.

Soul dio un brinco escondiéndose detrás de maka.

-¿que pasa soul?-dijo maka

-n-nada-dijo soul pensando que todo fue un sueño.

-si soul todo fue una pesadilla-dijo black star- los monstruos no existen.

-si soul- dijo kid

-p-pero… yo nunca dije que tuve una pesadilla.-dijo soul- n-ni que habían monstruos.

Black star y kid solo sonrieron mientras miraban a soul…

¿LES GUSTO?

ESTE FUE UN FIC EN EL QUE ME ESFORZE, ASI QUE REVIEW


End file.
